smashbrosbattleroyalefandomcom-20200215-history
Meta Knight
Meta Knight is a playable character in Battle Royale. He has been severely nerfed from his Super Smash Bros. Brawl appearence, especially his Dsmash. He is still usable, and is definitely a force. Tier List 3 and Meta Knight... What an improvement. He went from being 13th of 13 to 15th of 22. He's still not that great, since he's still severely hampered by his nerfs from Brawl. His Dsmash is completely useless, his range could use plenty of work, his juggling abilities are all gone, and his priority is no longer amazing. However. what he does have is a great set of Final Smashes (his Battle Attack inparticular), a much improved Fsmash, great sheild pokers, a decent air game, and better KO power. In The Battle Arena, Meta Knight is one of the few characters to not pick a side. Because of this, he has a very small role in the storyline, only being seen when the characters are fighting. Pros and Cons Pros *Shuttle Loop has great priority; no longer the best, though. *Fsmash comes out quickly. *Dimensional Cape no longer leaves MK in a helpless state. *Ftilt is a nice shield poker. *Ground speed is slightly increased. *Dair spikes, allowing for some nice meteor smashes. *Uair has a little more knockback. *While much worse than his Brawl counterpart, can still put up a good fight. *Master is an amazing Battle Attack, one of (if not the) best in the game. Cons *Priority is okay. *Dsmash starts 3 frames later than it did in Brawl. **Dsmash is slower. **Dsmash has less priority. Just thought I'd point it out. **Dsmash has more ending lag. **Dsmash cannot be spammed as easily. **Dsmash is less of a shield poker. **Dsmash deals less damage. *Uair cannot be used while jumping (insane juggling potential in Brawl is gone). *Nair has a smaller hitbox, but it's still all right. *Dair starts one frame slower than Brawl. *Meta Knight is harder to glide with. Moveset Taunts *MK's Utaunt is now his Rtaunt. His new Utaunt has him jump upward and land similar to how he does in his fights against Kirby, in games like Adventure and Super Star. Ground Game *Fsmash and Ftilt come out quicker. *Dsmash is nerfed in every way possible. Aerial Game *Fair is harder to combo with. *Uair can't be used in a jump, so juggling is impossible. *Nair's hitbox decreased much. *Dair starts slower. *Hard to glide with. He cannot move downward or attack while gliding (although he still can during the Shuttle Loop glide. It just deals much less damage and has less priority.) Throws *All the same. Final Smashes *Final Smash: Galaxia Darkness. Deals 10% more damage, which is nice. The cape also has a larger hitbox. *Battle Attack: Master. Meta Knight jumps into the air, and the Galaxia Sword turns into the Master from Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. With this, all of Meta Knight's moves are faster, stronger, and have more priority AND a bigger hitbox. This move is great, possibly the best Level 3. It lasts for 20 seconds and makes Meta Knight BETTER than he was in Brawl. Sadly, the gauge doesn't build up at all. *Ultimate Smash: Max Tornado. Performed by Jumping and pressing all attack buttons, inlcuding grab. Meta Knight jumps into the air, spins, and uses his Mach Tornado from Kirby Super Star Ultra. It's a 1HKO move if either wave hits. It's really easy to dodge though. You can catch an opponent off guard but it's still very easy to dodge. But hey, it works against Stone Kirby, so spammers beware. Other Stats Height Weight Other On Screen Competitive Play Casual Play Matchups Arcade Mode Meta Knight's Battle of Passing Meta Knight's First Battle of Passing is against Marx. Marx is getting ready to fight Master Hand, so he can further his success in ruling Dream Land. Meta Knight approaches him, readying his sword. Marx laughs and accepts Meta Knight's challenge. Meta Knight states that his methods are far too unhonorable for Dream Land's true ruler. Meta Knight then states that he shall be the one who defeats Kirby, not an imposter like Marx. Aggrivated, Marx attacks. After losing, Marx angrily yells at Meta Knight, saying he will be back to defeat him. Meta Knight simply says that there won't be a second battle, and kills Marx. Meta Knight's Second Battle of Passing is against Link. Link is sword-training when Meta Knight arrives. Link notices Meta Knight and turns around. Meta Knight simply states that he wants to further his sword skills by defeating the greatest swordsman of all time. He then fights Link. After winning, he leaves Link, almost dead. Around this time, Zelda appears, seeing Link in his horrible condition. She runs to him, and Meta Knight simply laughs evilly (yet silently) and leaves. Ending Scene 1: Meta Knight is shown fighting Sword Kirby. He then defeats Kirby, and knocks him to the ground. He then laughs, and says, "Remember what I said on the Halberd? I intend to live up to that." He then raises his sword and kills Kirby. Scene 2: Dedede is at his castle, being lazy. He receives a message from a Waddle Dee that Meta Knight killed Kirby, and is now invading the castle, Nervous, Dedede prepares for battle. The screen then goes black, and Dedede lets out a dying scream. Scene 3: Meta Knight is shown sitting on Dedede's throne, with Dedede and Kirby laying in the background. He then looks outside to see a newly made Halberd appear. He jumps outside, while his minions scream, "The Age of Meta Knight has begun!" Reward Wall Itmes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Characters